


we can overcome space and time

by reveetoile



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Family Seperation, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sexual Content Mentioned, Threats of Violence, Upside Down (Movie), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveetoile/pseuds/reveetoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I would recommend to read the prologue for a better summary. But here is a short one: Nino lives on the lower part of a twin-planet, Ohno on the upper part. They love each other but it's actually forbidden to have contact with people from the other world - the only exception for work-related things. That the gravitation on both world is the exact opposite complicates being together even more. This story tells of love, fights and overcoming space and time as the title suggests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I tagged everything that is in this story. If I forgot something important that should be put into the tags, please let me know. Thank you very much.
> 
> Only the prologue and the epilogue are written in 1st person. The rest of the story is 3rd person.  
> It follows the movie really closely. I am sorry for that :/

I'd like to tell you my story. I live in a world that is a little bit different from other worlds. It is called a twin world because there are two worlds which are each other’s twins. Two worlds that turn around each other and have contrary gravities.

I live in the lower world, and there is an upper world above it. The upper world is a bright, colourful world. It’s full of music, light and joy. My world is the opposite. It's dark and cold. Only a few people have the money to buy electric devices, and most of them work for Transcorp.

Transcorp is located in the highest building that connects both worlds with each other. It's hard to get in there, but if you work there and get to stay there, you'll get paid. Not much if you are from the lower world but more than elsewhere. I hate it.

Sometimes if we are very lucky, we find a particular type of metal matter from the upper world. It is called inverse matter and with its help, we can offset the weight of an object of our world. But that is not the greatest thing about it. After a few hours of contact between the object and the inverse matter, it burns down if it's not cooled in some way. It gives light and warmth then.

There is only one tricky thing about obtaining inverse matter: It is forbidden by law for us to have anything from the other world or to have any contact with the other world (unless you work at Transcorp, of course). So it's bad if they find you with such things and the punishments are harsh here.

The upper world is rich, as I have mentioned. They buy our oil for cheap and sell us the electricity for more than twice the amount. They don't have any shortages on anything.

Many people here hate the inhabitants of that world because of that. I don't. I don't think many people up there know about us and our lives here. How could they if contact is forbidden? Nobody would give up their safe homes just because of a little injustice that didn't apply to them at all.

I think we all - upper and lower worlds - would have a better life if we all had the same rights and opportunities.

But as I am only a boy from the lower world I can't change anything. That was what I believed, anyway, for many years. But I was wrong, apparently.

Here, before diving into the story, I have to tell you about my family for you to understand my thoughts and my doings.

The only ones left of my family are my aunt Keiko and me. My parents and older sister died when our house was set on fire. I won't ever forget the sight of the house engulfed in flames, the cries or the smoke. It was terrible.

I had wished I had died then, too, for a long time. But I wasn't at home when it happened, and nobody would let me kill myself when I went to live in an orphanage.

Six days a week I have to stay there and go to school to fulfil my duties to repent for the things my parents did, whatever that was. The only happy time is when I’m allowed to visit my aunt on Sundays.

And this is where my story begins.


	2. Chapter 1

# 10 years earlier #

Nino loved the days when he could visit his aunt. She didn't only cook his favourite food - flying pancakes, which were made with pollen of the two-world-bees - he could also roam freely in the woods. It was forbidden territory as one could touch the upper world if you climbed high enough but Nino loved it. He loved to climb on the highest branches of the trees or the highest mountain to sit there and watch the twin world of his own. Sometimes touching the rain that would fall away from him. It was always warm to the touch.  
It was so similar to his own but so foreign at the same time. Everything seemed to be so much brighter and warmer there than here.

 

It was cold the day his aunt sent him to the mountain to collect some pollen because they were in the last quarter of their stock. With the cold weather, he didn't think that anybody would be in the forest, and he wasn't as careful as he normally would have been. So he was surprised and shocked when a melodic voice called him from above.  
"Have you seen a dog?" the boy asked, and Nino stood - eyes wide and mouth agape - totally still for a moment. It was only after the boy repeated the question that he shook his head.  
"Really?" The hopeful look on the face vanished, and Nino felt a little crushed himself at the disappointed he could feel coming off from him.  
"I can help you to look for it?"  
"You really would?" The smile was back again, and Nino nodded. He felt like a fool. How should he see a dog on the ground of the other world? There were trees and bushes limited his view. His neck would hurt for the rest of the day, too, but the bright smile he got was enough to make him slightly happy himself.

 

"Thank you. His name is Yuuji, and he is white and black..." and as an afterthought, he added, "and I'm Ohno Satoshi. Nice to meet you."  
Now it was Nino's turn to laugh, and he grinned up at him. "Hello, I'm Ninomiya Kazunari, but everyone calls me Nino."

 

Nino didn't know why or when but after a few more chance meetings they decided to meet regularly. He looked forward to every meeting with a giddy heart. And he realised soon he wasn't the only one. They knew it was forbidden to meet with each other, but they couldn't keep away from each other. Every time they would search each other out again and again.  
Nino was okay with it. He didn't like the government and their rules that much - as most of the lower worlders - and was fine with breaking the rules. Ohno seemed to be okay with it, too. Nino just wasn’t so sure Ohno knew what they did wasn’t exactly allowed. But he didn’t mention it as did the other boy. So it was okay, Nino decided soon.

 

Today was one of the days they would spend time together, and Nino was incredibly happy he hadn't seen Ohno for a while now because both of them were quite busy with various appointments and couldn’t meet for nearly a month. Nino arrived early at the meeting point because he made his way up the mountain in the early mornings so that nobody would see him. And also, because he couldn’t stand still and wait at home.  
He waited patiently under the rocks till he heard Ohno calling his name.  
"I'm here," he answered and smiled up at him. Ohno waved and smiled too. Even after all the weeks, Nino loved to see that smile blooming up on his face and felt a little better each time it was directed at him.  
Nino got his rope throwing it up for Ohno to pull him down to his world. Before they had talked a long time about how they could meet directly. It was a joke first until they tried it with the rope and succeeded. Ohno would catch the rope and bind it around his waist. For a moment, he stood still pulling on the rope to test his knot before Nino would pull him to his side.  
It was hard as the gravity of the upper world was a steady pull on Ohno but in the end, he succeeded in bringing him closer to himself with each pull. They got underneath the rocks again so that Ohno was pressed against them and wouldn't fall back to the other world.  
"There you are," Nino grinned and got a happy laugh in return.  
"I got us something to eat. It's delicious, and I helped to make them." Ohno held out some apples and buns for Nino to take and started munching on his own. Nino was fascinated by the food of the upper world. The things tasted so good and foreign - all different from the things he knew.  
"They are delicious. Even more so because you did them yourself," he praised and Ohno smiled proudly at him.

 

Nino stood on his toes and stretched a little bit to give Ohno a kiss on his cheek smiling at his blushing face. "I brought something, too. But you have to close your eyes before you can taste it."  
Ohno nodded confusedly but closed his eyes without complaining.  
"Open your mouth." Nino laughed when Ohno did and opened his jar of jam. He put it carefully on a spoon and fed Ohno with it.  
Ohno opened his eyes at the taste, licking his full lips and pulling a little groan from Nino, who kissed him fast and a little harder than strictly necessary.  
"Can I have more?"  
"Of what?" Nino asked half jokingly, and Ohno chuckled a little.  
"Nino and the jam together will be the most delicious thing I've ever eaten." Ohno's smile was bright when Nino nodded and shortly after that they were lost between their kisses and sharing the sweet treat.

 

Lost in their world, they didn’t hear the voices until they were frighteningly close. Both looked at the other with panicked eyes as they came to the same conclusion.  
"A raid..."  
As fast as he could, Nino got the rope and tightened it again around Ohno's waist. They had to be fast, but Nino knew that he had to be also extremely careful so he wouldn't hurt Ohno. A fall from this height onto the hard floor opposite of them could be his end.  
Slowly he let the rope go while Ohno floated back to the upper world. The voices got louder with each minute, and they would be seen soon. Nino gritted his teeth as the rope burned his hands trying not to lose his grip on it. Ohno was yet too high. He needed to lower him a little more before he could let go safely.  
He could see the worry in Ohno's eyes and tried to smile at him.  
"You have to run. They'll find you," Ohno cried, and Nino stubbornly shook his head. He wouldn't let the other fall, never.  
He knew they were behind him now firstly because Ohno's cries for him to run got louder and secondly because he could hear their steps now. He looked panicked behind himself before back up again. Just a little bit more and Ohno would be saved.  
"Nino, look out!" was the last thing he heard as his grip on the line went slack, and he felt the pain of being shot in his left shoulder. With horror in his eyes, he watched Ohno falling the last metres looking as shocked as he felt. Ohno landed on the hard rock with a loud crack head first. Blood pooled around his head which seemed to get more and more as Nino was held down.  
"Satoshi... No..." he begged to try to reach him and wrestled with the hands that were holding him. The red on the white stone with the unmoving figure of his lover was the last thing he saw before blacking out because of the pain that suddenly bloomed in his head.

# Now #

Nino woke up with a start holding his hurting head. Years later and he kept dreaming about the last day he saw Ohno. And each day after waking up Nino asked himself if the older was alive or not. He sighed and thought back to the days afterwards. His aunt was searched through on the same day, and because she didn't hinder him when he went into the mountains, they took her into custody and burned the house down.  
Nino himself wasn't taken to jail or something like that. He was too young. So he only got a great punishment by the officials and was watched 24/7 for the next few years.  
It was hard not to search out his meeting spot, but he was scared they would punish Ohno, too, if he even survived. So he stood still and did everything as he was told for years.  
Only after he was sure they weren’t observing him anymore did he begin to look for the book of his family. It was their heirloom, and he knew where his aunt would hide it after each use. He was glad to see it in good condition as it was the last thing he had from his family and he was genuinely interested in all the secrets it held.

 

Nino shook his head to dislodge his thoughts and got up after a short look at the clock. Time to go to work. Once outside he got on his bike driving through the little town that became his home.  
His workplace was at the other end of it, and he loved driving through it in the early mornings and late evenings. He was stopped at the town square by the kids gathering there.  
"No school today?" he asked.  
"Not today, will you play with us?" they asked even when he shook his head.  
"I can't, I have to go to work."  
"Please, Nino, we want to play with you. You are the best and the funniest."  
Nino smiled and patted the nearest one on the head.  
"Later when I have finished," he promised to grin at the protests. "I have to go. You can have fun without me!" He waved at them riding on. He loved these children, and he hoped that they would have a better childhood than him and an even better future. But he knew that it wasn't very likely.  
Nothing has changed in the past few years, and Nino wasn't sure that it ever will. Regardless what others thought or his aunt told him when she was alive. He didn’t believe that the government would help them. At least as long as they don’t need to.

With a sigh, he arrived at his workplace nodding at his two colleagues.  
"What's with that brooding face?" asked Sakurai Sho, his boss. He was a few years older than him and had taken Nino under his wing when he left the orphanage to find work.  
"Just thinking," he smiled changing into his work clothes. There were a little huff and Nino turned around and met the challenging gaze of Jun - his other co-worker.  
"Didn't think you were able to," he answered, and Nino smiled sweetly at him.  
"I live to surprise you, princess." Before Jun could answer and start bickering with him, Sho stepped in between with a broad smile.  
"There, there, lads," he said, amusement clear in his voice and eyes. "We have work to finish." Sho pointed at the table grinning when Jun huffed once more and started to work. Nino was right behind him humming under his breath as he began repairing the electrical equipment in his place.

It was hard finding work in his world as money was scarce and almost nobody could make enough to feed himself and his family. People paying others to do things for them was a great risk. Therefore, Nino was glad to be able to work for Sho. Most of the time they had to repair all kinds of things and Nino was proud to say that they were good.  
So good that even the higher-ups sent their products to them for repairing. Sho did not seem to like them more than Nino did but he would do what was asked of them. It was good money, too. More than other could give and because of this Sho was able to pay him and Jun a monthly salary.  
Nino kept humming as he worked smiling a little whenever he caught the glances Jun was throwing at him.  
"Where did you learn that?" he asked in the end, and Nino furrowed his brows in question. "This melody… I never heard it before."  
Nino nodded his smile dimming slowly when he remembered that it was one of the melodies Ohno had taught him. Ohno had a mesmerising voice, and he knew many songs that were foreign to Nino. He said they learnt them in school.Nino only ever learned things that were important like adding numbers or how to read in his school. So Ohno’s stories about learning how to sing or draw were fascinating. Of course, he knew drawings and songs - all the official stuff - but Ohno’s were different.  
And he had loved every one of them. He thought he had forgotten most of them. His dream had most probably brought them back.

"It's a song from the upper world," Sho explained as he came into the workroom and handed both of them bread and tea for their lunch break. Jun flinched and stared at Nino in shock. "And you shouldn’t sing them here as you shouldn’t even know them, Nino", he added, and Nino nodded bashfully. He felt like a little kid whenever Sho reprimanded him like that. "You can sing official government songs if you have to."  
"A friend taught me," he responded after a few minutes, "I thought I forgot them and didn't realise..."  
Sho smiled squeezing his shoulder in a fatherly manner. "That friend you told me about?"  
Nino nodded sighing. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again."  
"That better be so. People are sent to jail for less at the moment. The agitation is high right now as there are some uprisings. Everyone is nervous."  
Both boys nodded mutely thanking for the food to signal that they understood and would not speak about it again. Nino would try at least.

 

In the evening, after Nino had put the closed sign on the door, Sho beckoned him over. "I got this TV-set, but it won't work. Jun isn't as good as you with the electrical stuff. Can you take a look at it? I was thinking about watching the news while we eat dinner." He pointed at the old television hopefully, and Nino nodded before he began fiddling with the cables at the back of it.  
"Okay... Princess is cooking?" he asked with delight as he heard noises coming from the kitchen and Sho nodded solemnly.  
"Said I should leave him alone. He would cook something with the vegetables we got this morning."  
"Good."  
"One would think you like Jun's food better than mine," Sho whined, and Nino laughed a little.  
"That's because I do," he snickered and put the lid back on the television, "It should work now."

Sho started it curiously letting out a happy cry when voices could be heard. Nino furrowed his brows as he began working with nimble fingers again till you could see at least a blurry picture.  
"I think that's the best I can achieve, I'm sorry, boss," he sighed sitting down on the floor.  
"It's more than perfect. Thanks, Nino," Sho smiled sitting in his armchair. Jun came in the room and nudged Nino with his foot.  
"Sit at the table if you want to eat." Nino nodded standing up again to take two steps and sitting down in Jun's favourite chair. Jun only rolled his eyes and sat down beside him.  
"Brat," he whispered but Nino knew he was smiling even without checking.

They ate in silence watching the news. Most of it were just rubbish Nino thought absentmindedly as he watched. Everything was about Transcorp and how they promised to make things better for them. They just have to wait patiently till then.  
"Do you believe them?" he asked Sho who watched with great concentration. He waited patiently till Sho sighed and shrugged his shoulders.  
"One day they will," he answered in the end, "one day they have to if they don't want everything to break apart."  
"They won't," Nino said, and Sho just smiled.  
"Patience, boy." Nino scoffed turning his gaze back to the television  
"People from the upper world like how the things are now," Jun said, and Nino nodded, but Sho shook his head.  
"Most don't even know how we live, lads. They think it’s the same for us as it is for them. The time will come when they do, and then it will be different."  
"How do you know that?" Nino asked angrily shooting Sho a glare.  
The man just smiled sadly standing up. "I just know", he answered tiredly, and Nino wondered for a brief moment why Sho looked so much older right now, about his history with Transcorp. He was aware that Sho worked there once but left in the end. Nino never really asked why. Before he could think further or even ask Sho, the television caught his attention once more.

#

"We are glad to announce that Transcorp is hiring new people. Regardless of which world. So if you think you have something to distribute, call this number. And that's not the end of the good news. The art department is searching for a new artist and will hold a competition. The head of the department and man responsible for this contest Ohno Satoshi will tell us more about it. Please watch the video for more details."  
Nino choked on nothing when a small man with light brown hair and a sweet smile was seen. His words washed over him without actually listening to them while he stared at the face he knew so well. It wasn't any different from the last time Nino had seen it. Only more beautiful only his smile seemed to be so much emptier than the ones he saw in his dreams.


	3. Chapter 2

"Nino? What’s wrong?" Jun asked when Nino didn't look away even when the television went black again.  
"He is alive, Jun. Satoshi is alive," he whispered in shock not registering the look shared between the two other.  
"Nino, are you sure?" asked Sho tentatively and Nino nodded. "But it has been years since you last saw him. You could be mistaken."  
"No, it's him. He looks just the same, please you have to believe me. I’m not delusional or something like that!"  
Sho nodded, sighing deeply. "And what do you want to do now?"  
"I'm going to meet him, what else?" Nino declared and Sho sighed again.  
"You can't. You aren't allowed to meet someone from the upper world and how do you want to meet him anyway? You don't know where he lives. You should be thankful both of you survived this one time."  
"I'll go to Transcorp. He works there. I can meet him there and if it’s for work I am allowed to speak to him."  
"You hate Transcorp, Nino. We all do," Jun said looking at him.  
"That's irrelevant. I want to meet him and tell him I'm sorry. I will get in there if I have to."  
"And what do you want to say to them?" Sho asked a little calmer than Jun. "Don't be ridiculous."  
"They are searching artists..."  
"And you can't draw, Nino. You won't win any competition."  
"But they search composers as well," Jun said with a little voice.  
"I could do that," Nino declared shocked when Sho slapped him, hard.

"And get yourself into jail?" he asked and got a hold of his shoulders. "Nino, only certified people are allowed to compose for the government. And they are chosen by it when they are kids. Others aren't allowed to. Especially people like you are forbidden to since the last time they provoked an uprising with the help of propaganda songs. Do you want to get yourself killed? Would Ohno-san be happy with that?" he asked more gently this time.  
Nino felt tears in his eyes closing them before looking at Sho helplessly. "But I can't lose him again. I just saw him. Please, I need to talk to him. Please, help me, Sho, Jun, please," he begged them and Sho's shoulders slumped as he nodded.  
"I don't like it..." he began, and Jun nodded vigorously, "but I will help you."  
Nino smiled thankfully and looked at his best friend. "Princess?"  
Jun deflated nodding after a while. "I don't like that you want to work for them. And I'll hate you for it. And I will hate you even more if you do something reckless, you understand?" he asked threateningly, and Nino nodded.  
"Good then... What can he do that would impress them?" Jun asked, and Sho shrugged thinking about it.  
"It's late. We will talk about it tomorrow. You two should head back," he said in the end, and both nodded bidding their farewell and going home.

 

They talked for a few hours the next evening, and Nino told him then about the pancakes his aunt used to make and a little about his tests or the things his family used to try. And Sho showed him the receipt of some cream that would lift your skin to Nino.  
“The cream your grandfather begun will be the best and safest option to get their interest even if it is not perfect yet. You will get the chance to improve it with their help," Sho said and smiled. "Just... Don't forget to do as they say and don't tell them everything of what you find out regarding your research. They'll kick you out if they believe they can finish it without your help."  
"Yes... Yes, I got it, Sho. Don't worry. I will be fine."  
Jun frowned a little watching Nino. "How will you do it?"

"What are you talking about, J?"  
"How will you meet him? You don't know where he works. The company is big. He could be everywhere. And he'll be in the upper world, and you won’t be able to talk to the people from above unless you are in the same division," he said, and Nino nodded.  
"I know. And I don't know how yet, but I will meet him. That is the only thing I’m certain of. And then we will be together in some way or another."  
Jun rolled his eyes and hit him on the head. "You are impossible," he scolded glaring when Nino laughed.  
"I know, and you love me because of that."  
"I do not... Now go home. And I will kill you if you aren't careful and get yourself in trouble," Jun warned, and Nino nodded seriously. Sho just smiled at the antics of both youths putting his hand on Nino's shoulder.  
"Just remember: You can come back anytime you want or need to. Your place will be free for you." Nino nodded smiling thankfully at the older man.  
"I know. And perhaps I will. Thank you, Sho," he said at last and stepped back. He collected his things bidding his farewell to his best friends. Tomorrow would be different, and Nino would do everything to meet Ohno again. This time, he won't let him go, never again.

 

It was a little harder than Nino thought to get in the company, but luckily the prospect of being able to use the cream as a beauty product got the interest of the investors, and he was allowed to finish his research on the compound. Of course only with the promise that they would get at least 90% of the profits from selling the cream. Nino didn’t care since he had no use for the money and all he could think of was getting to know Satoshi once more.  
Nino left his home early to arrive at the company on time - no use getting fired on his first day because he was late and oppressed a sigh when he stood in front of the building.  
He showed his license to the security guards at the entrance standing still as they searched him. They would do this each morning and evening to be sure he won't steal any inverse matter that he got.  
He sighed following one of the many attendants to the bureau of his new boss. It was strange to speak with him as he was opposite him and sat in the upper world. Nino had to look up all the time to see him properly. Only when he had to sign his contract he was lifted so that he could read through the papers on the desk above him.  
He was glad by the time he was allowed to leave and brought to his little work space and didn’t have to pay attention to anyone from the upper world for a few hours now.

When he sat down, he started massaging his neck because it hurt from the strange stance he was in most of the morning. It was nerve-wracking to see so many people and not knowing how to address them. He missed the little room he shared with Sho and Jun normally. He sat down sighing deeply before jumping up again when his name was called.  
Nino sighed when the people around him started laughing at him and rolled his eyes. He was jumpy today, and it sucked a lot.

"Don't mind them," he heard a breathy voice from above and looked up - again.  
"Huh?" was his brilliant reply and he scoffed at himself.  
"You are the newbie, right? They are like that every time we get someone new. So don't worry. By the way, I'm Aiba Masaki. What's your name?" He smiled brightly at him, and Nino couldn't help himself when he smiled back.  
"Ninomiya Kazunari. Pleased to meet you."  
Aiba laughed and stood up. He extended his arm for a handshake which was somewhat hard to accomplish because Nino was too small for this and had to climb onto his chair to be able to reach the hand. They sat down afterwards again, and Nino started observing the strange man for a while.  
Aiba sat there beaming, and Nino thought that he did that a lot - laughing and smiling - because he got wrinkles around his eyes and mouth in all the right ways.

"Ah, yes. What are you researching, Nino?" he asked, and Nino blinked once or twice.  
"How do you know?"  
"That is easy to answer. All people on this floor are researching different kinds of things. We can interchange our knowledge here and I and you can work together to find perfect solutions if we encounter any problems. I'm good with technical things, and I get to experiment with liquid nitrogen. It's so much fun."  
"O... Okay..." Nino said carefully shrugging his shoulders. "I'm trying to create a cream that will lift any wrinkles that you don't like... They thought it to be interesting and said women will like it," he said slowly. Not to mention that he hoped to get a better understanding of the potential of the pollen to use it for other things.

Aiba grinned excitedly and bounced - Nino had to look twice to make sure - in his seat. "That sounds awesome. I'll help if I can. So don't hesitate to ask me for anything. I'll be at your service," he beamed.  
Aiba hummed under his breath when they got told off for being too loud when they should be working. Nino listened to the melody while working silently for himself. It was soothing. When it was time for lunch break Aiba gasped a little and looked at Nino.  
"Do you smoke? Let's eat in the smoker's room. It's normally empty at this hour. I love being there."  
At first, Nino wanted to decline. He didn't smoke. Cigarettes were expensive, and Nino needed his money for other - more essential - things. But at the pleading look, he nodded.  
"Sure... Why not?" He got his lunch box and followed the other out. Nino was surprised because it was empty when they entered the room and sat down in one of the comfy armchairs. He opened his box while Aiba lightened a cigarette and smiled down at him.

"I have a favour to ask," Aiba whispered looking around nervously. Nino was a little confused since he didn't know what he could have Aiba would like. But he nodded nonetheless and waited for him to continue.  
"Now you see... I..." Aiba fidgeted, and Nino got a little nervous himself. Was he tested? He wouldn't do anything illegal on his first day at work! Aiba saw the panic in Nino's eyes and panicked himself which didn't make it any better.

"No... Don't worry. It's just... I collect stamps. I like these little things. They are so colourful, and each one is different yet the same. And I would really, really love if I could have some from your world. They are expensive here, and I hoped you could get me some. I would be really happy, and I would help you with everything here if you would get some for me."

After a moment of dumbfounded silence, Nino began laughing out loud, and all of his worries vanished at once. Here he thought, he could get into trouble. But Aiba's wish was cute and oh so innocent.  
"I will see what I can do," he promised and Aiba beamed at him. After a while, Nino looked up again.  
"There would be something I would like to have your help with," he confessed hoping he could trust Aiba.  
"I know someone from the upper world since I was a kid. I lost contact with him a long time ago... But I saw him on the television. He works for Transcorp, and I want to meet him again," he confessed choosing his words carefully. He didn’t want to get into trouble or get anyone else into trouble. He took a deep breath and waited nervously for an answer.

Aiba was silent for so long Nino feared the worst before smiling again and Nino relaxed once more.  
"I'll help you, Nino. Because I like you. But we have to be careful," he said, and Nino nodded.  
"Thank you," he answered, and Aiba shook his head while smiling a tad sadly.  
"I will do my best," he promised and Nino nodded. He was thankful.


	4. Chapter 3

It had taken a few weeks before Nino was able to meet Ohno. It was trickier than he thought. Nino needed a lot of help from Aiba and felt bad about bringing the man he barely knew into this, but Aiba seemed to be really into it. He brought of nice clothing to wear and showed him how to walk or talk like someone from the upper world. As for a way to stay above without too many problems, Sho came up with a vest where they could put in cool packs - donated by Aiba - and inverse matter to hold his body down on the other side.  
Sho held the jacket out to him when he finished it and smiled. “Just be careful. We couldn’t test it and even if the cool packs should help the inverse matter will get hot!”  
"Thank you," Nino mumbled to Sho and Jun because the younger would have helped and smiled at them.  
"When will you try?" Sho asked, and Nino shrugged.  
"I will call him tomorrow and ask him to meet me. I hope we will meet this week. I want to be able to see him as soon as possible."  
"And when he doesn't want to see you?" Jun asked. Nino glared at him, and Jun put his hands into the air. "I’m just asking. Chill, Nino."  
"He won't... He will be happy. I'm sure."  
Jun wanted to say more, but Sho stopped him. When Jun looked at him, the older shook his head silently. Nino wouldn't listen to them because he didn't want to think about a rejection of any kind at the moment.  
"He will be fine..." Jun could only nod and watched with a sigh as Nino left once again to go home.  
“I hope you are right.”

#

"I'm off," Aiba said the evening of the next day and Nino nodded. He and the older one were the only ones left. Aiba was often the last one as he told him because most of the time he got hooked up in some experiments, and nobody awaited him at home anyway. Today Nino used that knowledge to spill his ingredients just a few minutes prior the usual time he and the other occupants from his branch left and said he had to clean it up first.  
Nino waited till he was completely alone before he stood on his chair and took Aiba's telephone. He had to hurry now.  
He dialled the number of the commercial department looking around nervously. He hoped that nobody could see him. "Hello?"  
He blinked when he heard the female voice on the other end and forgot to answer for a moment. "Who is it?"  
"Uhm... My name is Aiba Masaki," he lied praying everything will be okay. "May I speak to Ohno Satoshi? I have something that may help him with his problem." Hopefully, there was a problem to begin with, but he thought that every branch would have some problems and as the head of the department it would be Ohno’s so it was a fair chance.  
"Oh... I'm sorry, but he left twenty minutes ago."  
Nino's face fell, and he was lost for a moment. "Okay..."  
"You could come in tomorrow and talk to him directly if you want?"  
"Yes, that would be nice. Thank you," he smiled and scribbled down the information she told him about how to reach the right rooms and the time as fast as possible before ending the call leaving as quickly as he could.

The next morning he was really at the investigation at the entry. He was nervous and hoped nobody could see his vest under his regular clothes. He was glad when he was finally allowed to go and sat down on his chair fast. He tried to ignore everyone around him so that nobody would be suspicious but kept being jumpy throughout the morning. He breathed a sigh of relief when he could begin his break and looked up fast when Aiba got ready to leave.  
"Sorry, Aiba. I can't eat lunch with you today," he apologised to the man who nodded understandingly and smiled encouragingly.  
"I see. I will see you later then." Nino nodded breathing in deeply as he made his way to a storage room. Aiba and himself had put the different things he needed there - inverse matter so that he won't fall into a cooling container Aiba somehow smuggled in from home and the new set of clothes for him to change into. Nino put the fake glasses on - as a form of a disguise Aiba insisted on and checked his appearance over for a moment. He would be fine, hopefully.  
After another deep breath to collect his nerves, he began walking in the direction of the advertisement department.

Nino was happy that both sides of the company were identical otherwise he would have been totally lost. So he climbed floor after floor till he arrived in the right department knocking on the door.  
"Excuse me," he said as he entered the room.  
"Yes?" a woman asked and Nino smiled as he recognised the voice from yesterday.  
"Hello. I called yesterday; I'm Aiba Masaki." He apologised silently to Aiba as he smiled at the woman.  
"Ah, yes... Nice to meet you. Ohno, you have a visitor," she called and led him inside. Nino looked around and smiled at the different pictures and sculptures he saw. They resembled those Ohno would show him when they were younger. When he heard a noise, he looked up straight into the eyes of Ohno.

"How can I help you?" he asked, and Nino blinked shocked at the lack of recognition.  
"Sorry? I wanted to see you, Satoshi," he said slowly even more confused when Ohno stepped back clearly uncomfortable.  
"See me? I'm sorry, but do I know you? I thought Ann told me you could help me with the new jingle," he said carefully, and Nino was shocked when he realised that Ohno didn't recognise him. He couldn't understand why. They had been in love with each other. How could Ohno forget?  
"Uhm yes... We were friends," he said in a small voice blinking when Ann got into the room.  
"His friend?" she asked curiously, and Nino nodded.  
"An old friend," he added, and she nodded in understanding when Ohno got even more insecure.  
"Ah, I see... Uhm... Ohno had an accident a few years ago," she explained laying her hand on Ohno's shoulder. Nino nodded biting his lip. He would never be able to forget the blood pooling around Ohno's head.  
"And when he woke up he had forgotten about everything. He didn't remember about his life before, and nothing has come back since, right?" she said with a gentle smile on her face and Ohno nodded slowly.  
"I'm sorry. But I don't remember you," he said glad to have Ann to lean on.  
Nino smiled sadly before making a gesture with his head that was neither a nod nor a shake. "It's okay. I didn't know. I'm sorry if I scared you."  
For a moment, nobody spoke. Then Nino forced a smile stepping in front of Ohno.

"So here I go again: Hello, I'm Aiba Masaki. Nice to meet you, Ohno. And I might even be able to help you with your problem. You could give me a short description of what you need, and I'll try to write the melody for you. But I’m not specialised in making them so I can’t promise it won't suck," he proposed and was happy when Ohno smiled carefully taking his hand.  
"I'm Ohno Satoshi and glad to meet you, too," he said taking some papers to give to Nino. "All the important things are written in there." Nino nodded taking them from Ohno.  
"Thank you."  
He wanted to say more but the smell of smoke and the sudden burning it accompanied reminded him of the inverse matter that was slowly but surely burning through his vest.  
"I'm sorry," he said in a rush trying not to sound as panicked as he felt. "But I have to go. My break is almost over," he said and bowed before walking out of the room fast.


	5. Chapter 4

Ohno blinked as Nino vanished looking at Ann, who was laughing. "Do you think I'll meet him again?" he asked, and she shrugged.  
"You could call and ask. But I think he will come back as he promised to help you," she answered, and he nodded. He would call him later, he decided.

Nino ran out of the bureau and fled downstairs. The inverse matter was beginning to burn now, and he tried desperately tried to hide the little wads of smoke in front of the other people. And to walk more slowly whenever Nino came across them. He felt more relieved than ever before when he finally reached the storage room and could throw the burning blocks of inverse matter out. With a thump, Nino landed on the floor on his side and concentrated on his breathing for a few minutes to calm down. After that, he got up and changed his clothes to his old ones again.  
Aiba would take his burned clothes later so he hid it carefully before leaving for his workplace. He was glad when he reached it without seeing anyone else.

"You should have been more careful," Sho scolded him in the evening as he helped Nino out of his clothes. Jun hissed when he saw the bright red skin and Nino sighed deeply.  
"I know. But I didn't know they would burn so fast. I thought I would be safe up there."  
Sho nodded with a sigh and applied cream onto the worst wounds.  
"You are from the lower world as was the vest. You are the object that forced them to burn and the cool packs we have aren't good enough to stop them."  
Nino hissed a little and winced when he put his shirt back on. "Thank you, Sho," he murmured and sat down. He grinned when Jun gave him a cup of tea and leant back.  
"So did you get to meet him?" Jun asked, and Nino nodded sadly.  
"Yeah... But he doesn't remember me."  
"I told you that he won't remember... It has been years after all."

Nino rolled his eyes at Jun. "Duh... But it's not because of that. I told you about the accident. He has amnesia because of it."  
"So he forgot you. Will you give up now? You said you only wanted to see him again. You did, and he doesn't remember you anymore. It's all you could do... And it's better like that," Jun began, and Nino laughed shaking his head.  
"He doesn't remember me yet but he will. I'm sure of it. I will see him again. He seems lonely."  
"Nino..."  
"No, J. I will see him again, and he will remember me. I don't need your reprimands. I need your help, please, princess. I know that I'm mad and that I shouldn't do it, but I have to. I won't be happy otherwise."  
"But they'll kill you!"  
Nino sighed looking at Jun. "I would rather die than lose him again," he said earnestly, and Jun winced.  
"But..."  
"Let him be, Jun," Sho interrupted shaking his head. "He is an idiot and lovestruck. You can't reason with such a fool."  
Jun bit his lips nodding slowly and decidedly not happy.  
"Okay... But try not to get yourself killed," he begged, and Nino nodded.  
"I'll try my best and more", he grinned, and Jun snorted.  
"As if..." Nino's smile just got wider. Everything would be okay with the help of his friends.

Ohno was confused when he left work going home slowly. His head was in turmoil since earlier, and he was glad when he arrived at his home without incidents. He thought of the man - what was his name? Aiba? - Trying to remember if he knew him. He just couldn't place him.  
He never had many friends, and most of them visited him when he was in the hospital so long ago. Aiba wasn't among them. He had forgotten all of them, and as time went, he lost contact with them one after the other. Only two or three were left, and he didn't meet them often.  
It was scary to speak to people who know more about you than you do yourself.

He opened his fridge making himself a sandwich and listened to his answering machine.  
"Good morning, Satoshi. We missed you last week. We went dancing in the twin world ballroom, and you said you will come with us. We'll go this Saturday again. Please come..."  
Ohno sighed deeply. He had not forgotten. Ohno just didn't want to go. He liked his solitude. But he would have to go this weekend or he would never hear the end of it. And he had to go to the meeting of the supporting group tomorrow, too. He took the medicine which he had to take since he was in the hospital years ago sitting down to eat.  
Ohno couldn't understand why he had to go to the meetings. He remembered nothing for the past years, and he didn't think he will in the years yet to come. Just like all the others. They had accidents and had forgotten what caused them and won't remember a thing. Regardless which medicaments they get and how often they met for talks.

Ohno went to bed early as he did most of the days sleeping peacefully till his dreams awoke him.  
"Kazu." A whisper left his lips, and he blinked a little when he thought of warm chocolate-brown eyes. The same colour Aiba's had. Perhaps he remembered him, he thought to his surprise and delight. Even if he thought that something wasn't right.  
He decided not to tell anyone about it. He didn't remember much, and he liked the thought of knowing something no one else did.

#

Feeling nervous Nino stood in front of some people of the Corporation a day later.. His boss wanted to see how good his cream worked, and Nino knew he had to show some improvements if he didn't want to lose his job. And that just wouldn't do. It was too soon.  
So he thanked Aiba whose dog would be the test subject to try the cream assuring him that the dog would be fine. He checked it beforehand on himself after all. He would never put any other being into danger.  
He bowed in front of the men and applied the cream on the wrinkled face. It was a little hard to do it above his head, but he smiled when the wrinkles got fewer and disappeared in the end. But it only took a few minutes till the lines reappeared. He couldn't make it last longer yet.  
Nino patted the dog looking at the men again. "As you can see I have to run a few more tests until you can use it: its effects wear off fast in this stage of development," he explained and nodded as they promised to help him to overcome that problem.  
"We will have test runs on the new cream at the end of the month. Here is a preselection of the test persons. You can have the final choice..."  
Nino nodded looking a moment at the women on the papers. He bowed and left with words of thanks.

He sighed deeply as he closed the door furrowing his brow in anger as he looked at the folder again. All of the women were from the lower world even if they could never afford to buy such cream.  
But that was what they were for this company and these people: workers and test objects. They weren't worth anything. He wished he could change that, but he was in no position to do so.  
He would do anything to make life better for both worlds so that everyone could live where they wanted. If everyone could live above or in down her, then they would have to rebuild the lower world.  
He promised to himself to try to develop something with the money he would get after his cream was finished and he got the patent on it.

"Everything okay?" Aiba asked when Nino sat down again, and he nodded mutely.  
"Everything is fine, Aiba. Your dog is okay." Aiba smiled, and Nino concentrated on his work again.

#

The next few days went fast, and Nino did his best to optimise the cream and to choose the person to test it with. In the end, he asked Aiba to do it. Aiba checked their health statuses before giving it marked back.  
"Thank you," he said gladly, and Aiba nodded.  
"Anytime. I can understand that it is hard for you to choose someone. And I promised I will help you in every way I can."  
"You are a real friend," Nino said and realised that it was true. Aiba grinned jumping a little surprised as a gong sounded.

Nino stood up as well as everybody else looking a little lost.  
"What's the meaning of this?" he asked Aiba who seemed a bit nervous.  
"Once every month you'll hear that. It means that they'll tell us who won't be a part of this company any longer." At Nino's slightly panicked look he smiled trying to wink and failing at him.  
"Don't you worry. You'll be fine. They won't fire you in your first month. Only if you did something awful and then you would have heard of it."  
Nino nodded much calmer now listening to the names that were called. He didn't know any of them. When Aiba's name was called, he looked shocked at the older one who was rather surprised himself. Aiba sat back down shaking his head thoughtfully.  
"But why?" he asked himself sadly, and Nino bit his lip.  
"I'm sorry," Nino offered, and Aiba shook his head again. This time, he smiled a little.  
"It's okay. I knew that they would fire me someday. I just didn't think it would be so early... They don't like my ideas and experiments anymore. And I'm older than most of the workers here. Now I can do whatever I want, so don't worry about old me," he chirped, and Nino didn't know if he should believe him.  
He would miss Aiba badly. He was his only friend in this company and over the last weeks he got to like Aiba. He was somewhat like his mentor, much like Sho.

Even if he was a lot funnier and happier... But that was to be expected. Sho was a grumpy, sad old man most of the times.  
"I will miss you," he admitted blushing a little bit.  
"Ah, Nino... We'll see each other again. Someday and somewhere. You will be welcome whenever you need me."  
Nino nodded slowly and uncertain watching as the people left their workspaces till he and Aiba were alone. Aiba looked around and grinned.  
"Here I won't need them anymore. Perhaps you can use them." He gave him a little box with his ID-Card and contact information. Nino smiled amused looking through the things.  
"The ID-Card will still be registered for the next two weeks," he promised and Nino nodded thankfully. Aiba was indeed a great friend.

#

A few days later - Nino was working late as usual now - Aiba's recent phone rang. Nino was curious who it could be as there was nobody new there yet. So he got the phone with the intention to tell the one on the other end that Aiba didn't work here anymore.  
"Aiba?" Ohno's timid voice was heard, and Nino's heartbeat got faster.  
"Uhm... Yes, it's me... It's Aiba," he answered hurriedly blushing as he heard Ohno's sigh of relief.  
"Is there something I can help you with?"  
"I wanted to ask if you if we could have dinner or lunch together," Ohno asked and Nino swore his heart beat faster at that.  
"Uhm sure... Lunch sounds nice," he said because he didn't know how he would manage to get to the upper world in the evening.  
"So how about tomorrow?"  
"Tomorrow would be perfect." Nino was euphoric Ohno wanted to meet him, and he hoped that Ohno remembered him now.  
"Then I'll see you tomorrow. Goodbye, Aiba," Ohno said, and Nino swore he could hear his smile. He said his goodbyes and left his workspace a lot more happy than before. He had a date tomorrow, and it would be perfect.

"Can you help me?", Nino asked in the evening while he sat with Sho and Jun and Sho nodded slowly.  
"We constructed a new waistcoat for you. It's filled with a cooling gel so you shouldn't burn yourself as fast as last time. But it's dangerous because even with that, you will burn after a certain amount of time. And I can't make you a new one so fast. So be careful," he ended lamely, and Nino nodded.  
"I promise to be careful," he smiled ignoring Jun's disbelieving scoff. He smiled when he got the cloth from Sho saying his goodbyes before he promised to visit them in the next evening.  
"He is an idiot," Jun said, and Sho nodded amusedly.  
"Yes, but he is in love..."  
"Which is even worse."

#

At lunch, the next day Nino hurriedly wore his new clothes gripping Aiba's ID-Card hard so he won't lose it. He was nervous when he left the company with Aiba's card because he didn't know if security was the same as in his world.  
But he only had to pull the card through a scanner and was ready to go. Nobody searched him for any objects. He went through the streets looking left and right everything was so different from his world.

The houses were brighter and the streets better. You could hear music everywhere, and it seemed to be warmer and more colourful than in the lower world. It was almost too much to his senses.  
He made his way to the restaurant slowly. For one, he was nervous and secondly he was baffled and had to stop every few metres to listen to the sounds coming from the different stores. He arrived at the restaurant and thanked the man who brought him to Ohno's table.  
"I'm sorry I'm late," he greeted bashfully, and Ohno shook his head.  
"It's okay. I just arrived, too."  
Nino nodded playing with the menu.

"We should order something," Nino said after a few minutes of silence. He blushed at Ohno's intense gaze and looked away.  
"If you are hungry, I mean. If not we could just drink something..." he trailed off as a waiter brought them water and Ohno waited till they were alone once again.  
"You said you know me, from where? When did we meet?" Ohno asked, and Nino bit his lip. That was a dangerous territory, and he had to tread carefully.  
"We have known each other since we were kids. We met in the forest when you searched for your dog, Yuuji," Nino trailed off as he remembered. "We often met on the weekends for years, and eventually, we fell in love, actually," he smiled looking at Ohno, who was shocked.  
"What?"  
"We loved each other. Don't you remember, Satoshi?" he asked, and Ohno shook his head shivering a bit.  
"That can't be true..."  
"It is... Come on, try and remember me, Satoshi!"

"I can't..."  
"You could if you tried."  
"No, Aiba, I can't, don't be ridiculous. Do you think I wanted to forget everything? I think I should go," Ohno said somewhat angrily, and Nino gasped when Ohno stood up.  
"No! Satoshi, I'm sorry. Please, don't leave now. We didn't even have lunch yet. I won't speak of it again, I promise," Nino pleaded and held his wrist carefully.  
Ohno looked back again staring at Nino. Nino didn't breathe in fear only the slightest move would make Ohno leave sagging with relief when he nodded at last.  
"Okay, I'll stay. But we won't speak again about the past."  
Nino nodded and pressed his lips together. "I promise", he breathed in a little whisper.  
He wished he could make Ohno remember, but he couldn't force it. He understood that now at least.  
But that meant he had to lie again and again even if he didn't want to.

After a moment, they began talking again this time about other things and Nino loved to listen to Ohno's voice. Both didn't realise how much time had passed when Ohno blinked.  
"Is something burning?" he asked confused and looked around.  
Nino blushed when he felt the heat with those words for the first time and shook his head. Sho would kill him for sure.  
"I don't think so. Uhm... I'm sorry, Satoshi. But I have to go back to work. My lunch break is almost over," he lied and tried to keep the smoke coming from his clothes hidden. As he stood up, he realised that this time even his shoes started to burn, and that was even worse than the rest of his clothes. It was as if he stood on burning coals.  
He hissed when he shifted his weight trying to smile at Ohno softly.  
"I hope we'll meet again soon. I had fun today, thank you," he said bowing before he hurried out.

Once outside he looked around tossing his jacket aside before running along the streets till he reached the big lake. He would never get inside Transcorp as he was now. And he would burn to death before he was in his world through the many floors he would have to cross. Therefore, he jumped into the cold water swimming as fast as he could to the middle of it. He just hoped that nobody would see or recognise him.  
As fast as he could, he took off his waistcoat taking a deep breath before he got rid of his shoes so nothing held him back in the upper world.  
Then he fell. He didn't know how long he fell, but the impact on the water took all of his breath away. He tried to reach the surface fast after that.  
Once above the water he took deep breaths and smiled while remembering his time with Ohno. It had been wonderful, and he wanted to repeat it again and again. Even if it would kill him over time. He couldn't be without Ohno anymore. He just didn't know what to do yet.


	6. Chapter 5

"You are a complete and utter idiot. Have you lost all of your sense?!" Jun shouted while giving him one more blanket and then another. Nino was shivering from head to toe since he had been too much time in that damn cold water. And it took him even longer till he arrived at Sho's house.  
"Thank you, princess," he mumbled grinning thankfully when the younger handed him a warm cup of tea.  
"I should throttle you. We would have one problem less."  
Nino nodded humming. "Perhaps you should," he answered drinking. "But you love me too much to do it."  
Jun rolled his eyes. There was nothing that he could do to make him see sense so he simply gave up arguing.  
"Drink that up and change into dry clothes afterwards," he said standing again. "I'll get Sho so that he can patch you up. Because you burned yourself again and even worse than the last time. I wonder how you managed that..."  
"Thank you, J."

Jun left without another word, and only minutes later Sho appeared alone. "Let's see what we can do," he said with a fond smile and Nino grinned boyishly taking off his blankets so that Sho could treat his wounds.  
"You should be more careful, Nino," he reprimanded, and Nino nodded with a roll of his eyes.  
"Yeah, yeah... I wonder when I'll meet him again. Today was so wonderful even if I ruined it almost at the beginning. But I have to be more careful with him. He doesn't remember his love for me, yet. But he will with time or love me anew."  
Sho sighed sitting up when he was finished. "And then, Nino? He thinks you live above. But you don't. You can't live with him. You both won't have a future..." he said slowly and watched when Nino's eyes clouded over before they blazed with fury.

"We will! I will find a way with or without your help. It's just not fair. Someday everyone can decide for themselves where they want to live! I will do everything to achieve that. Then we'll be together till we die and everyone will have the same rights. Transcorp could do so much more. They have everything to invent such things needed for us to be able to live in both worlds without problems but they won't because they like this system. They could change it in less than a year. But they won't. Not when we don't force them," he said in a hoarse whisper at the end and rubbed his burning eyes.  
"Nino, you can't force them. Promise me; you won't try something like that. They'll destroy your life, and when they know you were with Ohno, they will hurt him and me and Jun, too, if you aren't careful. So I beg you. Don't do any hasty actions. Everything will be fine with enough time. You just have to wait," he said, and Nino nodded with tears in his eyes.  
"I promise, Sho," he said sadly and let the older hug him tightly.  
"We'll help you with Ohno, but don't do anything stupid in Transcorp. Just do as they ask do not go against them in their company."  
Again he nodded sighing deeply. "I will, Sho. Don't worry."

#

Ohno called the next day again, and they agreed to meet on Friday for lunch again. He only had to do another presentation beforehand and then he had free time for the rest of the day.

Said day he bowed in front of the men and women breathing in deeply before to dislodge his jumpiness. He smiled at the woman in front of him to calm her down a little.  
"Since there are different areas in a face, each with different needs. I invented six different intensities. One is the lowest and six the highest."  
He paused for a moment to study her face deciding which cream he should use for which section. After a moment, he took action and used the different creams on the different areas.  
"After a moment of waiting the wrinkles will disappear," he said when the effect took place.

He looked at the men again and gasped when he recognised Ohno in between. He was the head of the marketing department so it was to be expected. But it was a big shock for him since he forgot Ohno could be here. He looked around biting his lips as he realised that he couldn't hide. So he looked down praying Ohno wouldn't recognise him.  
"Thank you, Ninomiya," one of the men said, and he nodded. "How long till the effect wears off?" he asked further, and Nino furrowed his brow.  
"About a day if you don't wash. When you clean your face, it will vanish." Nino looked up a little searching for Ohno.

Ohno seemed upset, and Nino knew that the older one had realised who he was. One after the other left till Nino and Ohno were the only ones left.  
"Satoshi..." he whispered and Ohno shook his head.  
"Why do they call you Ninomiya and not Aiba? And why are you, why are you there?" Ohno's voice was cold, and Nino closed his eyes so he wouldn't see the hurt on Ohno's face.  
"Because... It's my name: Ninomiya Kazunari. And I live here. Not in the upper world. I'm sorry, Satoshi. Aiba is a friend of mine. He worked here until last month," he answered and opened his eyes.  
Ohno was hurt moving slowly backwards.

"Let me explain, please," Nino begged, and Ohno shook his head.  
"I don't want to hear any more lies from you," Ohno turned around leaving quickly.  
Nino swore and punched the wall before he left the room, too. As fast as he could, he ran to the chamber where he stored his things to walk in the upper world to change.

He had to find Ohno to explain everything to him. He loved him, and he didn't want to lose him like that. He ran to the exit swearing again and again because there were too many people who wanted to get out for lunch break and he had to wait for his turn. He pressed the ID-Card on the scanner and winced when the alarms sounded because the ID wasn't approved anymore.  
May ended yesterday. It was just his luck. He looked around when he saw guards coming close probably to arrest him. He thought for a moment before he jumped over the barrier and ran as fast as possible. He didn't care anymore.

#

He ran outside seeking for Ohno everywhere. When he saw him in the mass of people he called his name running even faster to catch up to him. When he was beside him, he caught his breath holding onto Ohno's wrist.  
"Let me explain. I beg you, Satoshi," he pleaded.  
"Why did you lie to me?" Ohno asked after a moment of silence.  
"Because I couldn't tell you the truth. It's complicated."  
"Oh, that's easy, huh? Just say it's complicated and then it's okay to lie to me."  
"I... No, you don't get it, do you?" Nino was frustrated but so was Ohno and the other had enough.  
"If you can't tell me then don't. I didn't ask to get to know you, did I? Forget it I'll leave, and I don't want to see you ever again, Aiba... Ah! That's wrong, isn't it? Whatever! Just go, Ninomiya," he snapped turning around leaving him alone in the streets.

Nino sighed rubbing his eyes. He was frustrated, but he didn't know what to do now. Nino heard yells from the men who searched for him. He considered for a moment that he should just let them find him to do to him whatever they wanted. But he didn't want the wrath of Jun and left quickly. He wandered lost through the town thinking about what he should do now.  
He didn't know how long he was in the streets when his clothes began burning because the cooling aids were done for. He didn't know what he should do now as Nino couldn't go back to Transcorp and he didn't want to jump in that icy lake again, once was enough for a lifetime.  
Both were far away anyway, and he didn't think he would survive the trip. He looked at the ID-Card and read Aiba's address on it. He didn't know if Aiba would help him but he could try. It was his last chance. He sought out his house and rang the bell nervously.

#

Ohno left for his own flat locking his door tightly behind him. He closed his eyes when he recalled the expression of Nino the moment Ohno told him he didn't want to see him again.  
He didn't know why but he felt sorry for hurting the other man, even if he thought he was right. The other lied to him since the very beginning, and he should have known. Who would say you were lovers before his accident and then never visit him in the hospital.  
Ohno was sure he would have remembered him. Even if he couldn't remember anything else, he would have seen him and known. But now it was too late.

Nino had lied to him, and he didn't know for how long and if anything he said has been ever true. He doubted it. Ohno listened to his answering machine sighing when his eyes fell on the clock above his counter. He had to get to the meeting of the supporting group today.  
But he couldn't bring himself to leave his home again. He sighed deeply rubbing his forehead before deciding to take a shower and to go after that. His parents wouldn't be happy if they were told that he ditched his meeting yet again.

 

A few hours later he sat between ten other people who had accidents just like himself and amnesia ever since. He watched the hollow faces feeling sad for each one of them. He couldn't recall anything of his past himself, but he sometimes had dreams about things he thought he forgot.  
At first, he told the group about them but decided to stop when they only congratulated him for it and changed his medicaments directly after. He didn't want to try different pills each time he remembered something so Ohno just told the same thing every week or month when they asked.  
"I can't remember anything. Every time I try my head stays empty. I don't try anymore because I can't bother about it now. It was a long time ago, and I have a new life now. I don't need it anymore," he said, smiling even if he didn't feel like it, nodding when the man in front of them congratulated him for his choice.  
He watched the little girl that was new in this round biting his lip. She seemed so scared and morose that everything was different now. He could vividly remember the first time he saw everyone and couldn't recall any of them. Not knowing the own parents was the scariest thing ever and he was older than that girl when it had happened.

A little shudder ran through his spine, and he concentrated on the constructor once again. The man reminded them to write everything down they seemed to remember and to be healthy and careful before wishing them farewell and they were free to go.  
Ohno took his book he had to deliver to a woman at the front desk nodding his thanks. It was almost empty, and he smiled sadly when he skimmed the first two entries. Ohno couldn't even remember those things anymore. But as he had said, he wouldn't think about his past again. It was over, and Ohno realised it only hurt to meet people from his past. He let Nino too close and now he was hurt all over again. Perhaps it was not fair, but he wouldn't think of it again, and that's it.

#

Aiba was confused seeing Nino in front of his door but smiled and let him in.  
"Nino, what are you doing here? Come in," he chirped pulling him inside while looking around to check if nobody saw them.  
"Aiba... I'm sorry, but I'm kinda burning up," he said breathing in controlled. "Can we talk later?" He began taking off his clothes when Aiba hold his wrist to stop him.  
"One moment. You'll hurt yourself, and you'll destroy my roof. Come with me..."  
Nino just nodded hoping that Aiba wouldn't watch him burning to death while he followed him into the cellar.  
"In there," Aiba said excitedly. "I wanted to try this room for so long! I can differ the gravitation in there. So sit down and hold on tightly."  
Nino nodded and sat down. He held the chair feeling the world turning upside down. He took off his outer clothes which had the inverse matter in them giving them to Aiba when being asked.

"I tried different things over the last few weeks, and I believe I can give you something that won't burn. It's a unique material that's not burnable. You can use it for parties when you make shows with fireworks and the like."  
He laughed at Nino's lost look. "Sorry... I forgot that you didn't have those things down there."  
"It's okay... Why do you even know so many things from my world?" Nino asked, and Aiba shrugged.  
"I asked someone I know, and he told me," he answered easily.  
"I see..."  
Nino watched Aiba finishing his new jacket and giving it to him. He wore it feeling how Aiba changed the gravitation back before he got out.

"It's comfy now, and the room is great. Thank you for your help," he smiled, and Aiba nodded.  
"Let me show you my other experiments now," Aiba said, and Nino looked around.  
"It's wonderful," he gasped thinking of Sho. The older would be happy here. He watched the fish in their tanks. Aiba seemed to like animals if he even had fish in his labour.

"Ah, wait... I have an idea. You'll be so surprised," he grinned showing him his glass with the pollen. Aiba was confused but didn't protest when did some of them in a glass of water.  
He stirred it carefully and put some fishes in another glass of water. He then put them over each other jolting the two liquids together. He was surprised that Aiba didn't protest when he did that, but he was happy to be trusted by someone.  
When the liquids were mixed well, he opened both of the glasses and smiled at the newly formed ball of water with the fish inside that floated in the air now.  
"This is what I experiment with," he explained ignoring the little gasp coming from Aiba.

He grinned at the floating water ball in the middle of the room and looked at Aiba.  
"What's that?" he asked, and Nino smiled.  
"It's the pollen of the twin world bees. They live in both worlds and drink nectar from them. So it's special, and everything mixed with it can fly in both worlds when you give it a push. And I believe one could stay in both worlds with it, just like the bees. But I don't know how. Everything I do is somehow wrong," he sighed, and Aiba smiled a little.  
"How long does it stay like that?" Aiba asked, and Nino shrugged.  
"I don't know... In the book of my family, it's written that it will stay like this for a few days. The pancakes my aunt made flew for a few hours," he said, blushing when Aiba laughed.

"They were delicious for sure," he smiled softly, and Nino nodded a little sadly. The thought of his aunt made him bitter even now after all this time. He shook his head to dislodge his thoughts and smiled softly.  
"I hope your fish won't die because of my stupid idea," he said.  
"They will be fine... Is it okay if I do some experiments with the pollen?" Aiba asked, and Nino nodded.  
"Sure. Do as you like. I would be dead now without your ideas in here," he answered smiling and gave Aiba the glass and the notes of his research.  
"I'll give this to you, too. Just... Don't give it to the company," he asked, and Aiba nodded dumbfounded.  
"I promise."

#

"So why are you here?" Aiba asked once again later when they sat down to have something to eat, and Nino shrugged.  
"I had to show the cream to different people, and Ohno was there..."  
"Ah, that's the one you knew from your past?" he asked, and Nino nodded sheepishly.  
"We were in love, Ohno and me, I mean. But then there was an accident. He fell from my world in yours and hit his head. There was much blood. I thought he was dead. But he lived and had amnesia or something like that. He had forgotten all about me. I thought that I could help him to remember me. But I had to say I were you even if I am not obviously, and now he found out. And he hates me because I lied to him. I was foolish," he said sadly, and Aiba hummed.

"That sucks," Aiba said, and Nino laughed bitterly.  
"Yeah, it does. But there is nothing I can do..."  
"I suppose."  
"I have to go home. And I won't come back. They know that I had your ID. I'm sorry if you'll have problems because of me."  
Aiba just shrugged and grinned. "It's okay. I'll say I left it behind, and you stole it. They'll believe me," he said. Nino smiled amused by that.  
"Okay... Then goodbye, Aiba. That was fun to meet you." He turned to leave when Aiba hold him back.  
"Come to the Ballroom this Friday," Aiba smiled and winked.  
"Perhaps you'll meet Ohno there. I'll do my best to help you," he promised, and Nino nodded slowly.  
"Okay. Bye, Aiba," he smiled and left for real.

He was careful as he made his way back, going directly to Sho and Jun to tell both of them everything that had happened.

#

"I can't believe you are alive," Jun said shaking his head.  
"Disappointed, princess?" Nino asked, and Jun shrugged before he looked at Sho, who observed his new jacket with keen interest.  
"It's a good jacket," he smiled in the end, and Nino nodded.  
"Aiba is a genie," he grinned and sighed thinking of Ohno.  
"Do you think he'll come this Friday?" he asked hopefully, and Jun glared at Nino.  
"I guess you are mad. Even more than that. You can't think of going there! They'll get you, and then you won't see anyone ever again," he hissed, and Nino sighed.  
"J... I want to apologise again. I wasn't fair to him and me... I don't know. Sho, what do you think?" he asked, and the older smiled a little.  
"I believe that it's dangerous, but I also think you'll go whatever we say since it's you and you are a pig-head. So I'll save my breath and will help you with whatever you want to do and hope you'll be as lucky as in the last weeks," he grinned and examined the jacket again.

Nino smiled amused, and Jun just rolled his eyes. "Okay, I give up. Do whatever you want. Just don't come back crying if he isn't there. And don't try again if he leaves you there on your own."  
Nino grinned widely. "I promise."

#

The next few days were hard, and Nino tried to find his place in the lower world again. It was harder than he thought possible. He had less sleep and food, and he was lucky he was allowed to work for Sho again.  
So he had something to do in his free time. And he had much of free time since he didn't experiment anymore.  
He would let Aiba try his best. If he didn't find something, then he'll give up.

He drove to Sho like every morning and Nino thought that someone observed him. It wasn't the first time he felt it, and he didn't believe it would be the last time. They wanted to know if he had Aiba's ID-Card with him even now and what he did in the upper world  
Besides that, he left without giving his notes for the cream to the company. They wouldn't get any money out of it, and they weren't happy about it. He sighed stopping in front of Sho's house.  
"Hello," he called smiling at Jun who was waiting in front of the shop.  
"There is a car following you," Jun said, and Nino looked back. That was something new. They left when they saw him entering this street.  
"Perhaps new customers? Let's get inside before Sho yells at us for talking instead of working." Jun scoffed and laughed.  
"Sho yelling would be something new," he grinned, and Nino winked following him into the workroom. Sho looked out of the window and then at the younger ones.

"Don't do anything ridiculous or talk about above till they leave," he ordered them, and both nodded.  
"Right..." Sho sighed before joining them at the workbench. Nino was glad that Sho didn't fire him. He only brought them problems since he began working here again. He was happy to have such good friends.


	7. Chapter 6

It was late when they finally finished their work for the day and Nino was dead tired when he was able to leave Sho's shed. He rubbed his eyes and realised that he couldn't remember a time when he was this tired. The work with Sho was entirely different from what he got used to the last few weeks.  
He was humming a little song he heard while he was with Ohno in the bar as the car drove by. He saw it at the last possible moment and wasn't able to avoid it and ran directly into it. Nino cried out in pain when he fell off his bicycle. Lucky for him neither the car nor the bike landed on him!  
He bit his lip as the car stopped right next to him so he wouldn't swear at the people inside. It wouldn't do him any good. Mostly only people working for the government or the company were able to afford cars, and he had to be careful about them.

He tried to get up and out of the way when he was lifted onto his feet by some foreign men.  
"Thank..." he began but was stopped short when he felt a hand over his mouth silencing him very efficiently.  
Nino was more confused than scared when he was shoved into the car, and a gun was suddenly right in front of his face. What the hell was happening?  
"We should just kill you, you now?" Nino blinked at the frustrated voice choking when he felt a fist connecting with his stomach without any warning.  
"And we could, even without getting into trouble. You are just a street rat. Nobody would miss you. And there would even be reasons for us killing you, you know? You broke many rules. Sneaking around the upper world. Most probably with stolen inverse matter from the company."

Nino tried not to flinch at those words trying to play innocent and cleared his throat. "What do you want?" he asked not understanding why they were even here. True he did break rules that day but typically he would be sent to court or something like that not being held hostage in a car.  
"Don't get too cocky," one of them said hitting him again. He grunted in pain closing his eyes. "We want your notes for the cream from the company."  
"It's mine," he protested without thinking to close his eyes when he was hit again. He and his big mouth!  
"You are obligated to give it to us. Transcorp financed you and your research. As their researcher you had given all the rights to them," they spat, and Nino coughed to gain his voice back.  
"I don't have it," he said and put his hands up before they could beat him again. It was true he gave everything to Aiba because the other one had the better instruments to experiment with it.

"They are at the company. I swear I don't have them," he said again hoping that they believed him. He didn't want to bring Aiba into this shit. They laughed a little.  
"As if we would believe you. Men are searching your flat right now for it. You should hope they'll find something. We know that the notes in the company are wrong."  
Nino tried - he did - not to grin at those words. It was amusing to think that they tried them, and he would have liked to see their faces when they realised they had nothing at all since he left the pollen out of the copy he left in the bureau. The next fist in his stomach stole his air yet again and this time, he needed longer to regain his bearings.

He knew they would find his first notes in his flat, but they would need time to get to the point he was in the end. Nino just hoped Aiba would be faster than they were. And that he was safe.  
"What will you do if you find them? Kill me?" he scoffed. He should just stay silent; he thought as the beating began once more.  
"Not yet..." they promised. Nino shuddered at the thought of waiting for his death biting his lips before he could start talking back again. If he angered them enough they would kill him right here and now but there would be many people that would hate him for that so he really should step back a little.

A phone rang, and Nino looked up as they talked for a few minutes and was met by a grin.  
"We found some interesting things at your home. We will sort them out and get back to you on a later time. So..." Nino paled because that implied they found his music sheets. The ones where he ranted on his thoughts about the government. The ones Sho told him to burn when he saw them once. He would be a dead man in no time.  
He didn't say anything back, getting laughter in return as they mocked him and he was relieved when they tossed him onto the street again. He had to think of something.

Nino didn't get home that night. He tried but after a few steps, it seemed too much to bother with. Everything in his body hurt and the tears behind his eyes burned too much to even trying to convince himself just to keep going. He laid in the alley they threw him for the whole night looking up into the sky. He could see the lights of the world above his own and asked himself if Ohno was awake, too. It seemed the people in that world never slept. Perhaps it was because of that that Ohno seemed sleepy most of the time.  
A smile crept onto his lips as he thought of the older man. He loved him so much and missed him even more. The thought of never seeing him again hurt him much more than the wounds inflicted by those men. He knew he was silly and behaved like a disillusioned person but giving up hurt even more. Not after all the things he did till now.

When the first morning lights were seen, he tried to stand up again before he was found. He didn't want to answer any questions, and the kids shouldn't see him like that either. At least he got accustomed to the pain over the night.  
He needed some time to orientate himself smiling warily when he realised that they must have driven him through the city, and now he was nearby Jun's flat. He just hoped the younger one was home. And if he was that he wouldn't kill him.  
When they worked this late as yesterday, he sometimes crashed at friends of his or even at Sho's house. He sighed when he arrived and knocked on his door.

"Please, princess, be home..." he mumbled hopefully. "And please be alone..." he added as an afterthought and put his head on the cold door. It helped with his headache and felt fantastic right now.  
He grunted when the door swung open suddenly without warning, and he lost his footing. With a cry, he stumbled trying to get his balance back and cried when he fell on the floor not being able to hold onto anything nearby and too uncoordinated to even grab Jun's arm.  
"Thanks, Princess..." he grumbled trying to get up again but failing miserably.  
"Shit! Nino, what happened?" Jun gasped seeing the condition Nino was in.  
"I got in a little fight. Nothing serious," he said looking meaningful at Jun. He couldn't tell what happened with the door open. "Can you help me?" he asked in the end when Jun just looked on with his mouth hanging open. Jun nodded finally pulling Nino up. He led him to the sofa and went to fetch some things to treat his wounds. They stayed silent the whole time, and Nino smiled when Jun was finished.  
"Thank you..."  
"Will you tell me what happened?"  
Nino nodded slowly. "Yes, but not now. We have to go to work. I'll tell you both then. Sho will be in trouble if we don't show up."  
Jun frowned but agreed a moment later. Nino was right after all. They had to be careful.  
"Okay... I'll help you," he answered, at last, standing up before helping Nino to his feet once more. They left the flat and Nino was glad that Jun lent him his shoulder to lean on.

#

"You are late," Sho said nervously when he heard the back door rushing into the workroom. "Where have you been?" he asked stopping in his tracks when Jun helped Nino to sit down. "What happened to you?" he asked a little bit calmer, and Nino shook his head.  
"Later. We have work to do. I'll tell you this evening," he promised and began working. They had to finish a bunch of electrical applications for some people from the government after all, and they should finish it as soon as possible.

They worked mostly in silence and by the time Sho hang the closing sign in the door said silence was killing them all. Nino couldn't stand the worried glances of his coworkers anymore nor could he list one body part that didn't hurt. Okay, maybe he could, but it was hard.  
Nino took his time to put away his work utensils sighing when Jun looked at him expectantly.

"What happened?" Nino frowned and shook his head.  
"What do you think happened?" he asked instead of answering, and Sho sighed.  
"I would say you got pretty beaten up, so tell us what happened exactly... You don't get into fights with others. You are well liked by most of the people here."  
"Surprisingly," Jun added in a little voice, and Nino smiled at that.  
"They got me," he muttered, and Sho groaned.  
"Okay... I have to correct my earlier sentiment... You like to pick up fights with the people from Transcorp. What did you do this time?"  
"They wanted my records for the cream. I didn't leave them in the company."  
"And you refused?! Are you nuts?" asked Jun louder this time and Nino flinched a little.  
"They are mine. Not theirs. The secret belongs to my family and me and the ones I decide to share them with," he defended himself, and Jun rolled his eyes.

"So, they got you and beat you up so that you would tell them. Did you?" Nino shook his head.  
"No. But they searched my flat and found my very first notes. And other things," he mumbled, and now it was Sho's turn to groan loudly.  
"I told you, you would get into trouble," he stated, and Nino nodded.  
"I guess I'm just lucky?" he joked hissing when Jun hit his head, hard.  
"Just promise you won't do anything foolish again, will you?" Sho asked, and Nino bit his lips.  
"I can't. Aiba promised that he would talk to Ohno to meet me this Friday. I have to go. I have to talk to him."  
"You don't even know if he'll be there, Nino!" Jun all but yelled now. Nino shrugged at that.

He would rather die than not try it at all. He couldn't give up the last thing with importance for him and the only link to his past. Jun sighed taking his things.  
"Okay, that's it! I'm going. I don't want to know anything about whatever you are planning it, and I won't help you anymore. You are out of your mind, and I won't watch you running into your death. And don't you dare to come to me again if you need help. I'm sorry, Nino, but I just can't deal with that anymore."  
Nino nodded swallowing. "I see..." he said and smiled sadly. "Thank you nonetheless, J. I'll see you around."  
Jun nodded, bid Sho goodbye and left without another word.

Nino looked at Sho standing up slowly. "Will you help me?" he asked a little scared of the answer and Sho nodded.  
"I really shouldn't, but I'll try. It's better if you are not left on your own. At least I can try to do damage control. You can stay here till you are feeling better."  
Nino nodded thankfully and followed Sho inside. He didn't want to return home after some foreign people invaded without asking.

#

Aiba looked once again at the address scribbled onto a little piece of paper. He compared it to the house he was standing in front of and rang the doorbell after a few minutes of worried glances around. He smiled when Ohno asked who it was, and he answered with his name.  
"I have to talk to you. It's crucial," he said, and he could hear how the other man hesitated before buzzing him inside. That was his first victory, and he hoped more would follow.  
Ohno stared at Aiba for a moment and didn't know what he should think of. He was aware that Nino wasn't Aiba, but a part had hoped to see the small man and not this strange one.  
"I don't want to talk about Nino," he said, and Aiba frowned a little bit.  
"But you let me in... So I think you have questions indeed, and I think I will be able to answer them. Nino is a friend, and I promised I would help him or try to help, at least," he said smiling and Ohno groaned. He faltered a little till he nodded once. He went to his living room to sit down looking at him expectantly.

"I didn't think you exist, Aiba," he said after a while, and Aiba laughed a little.  
"Sorry, but this is a little hard to believe. You know he couldn't have left the building without a pass," he said, and Ohno nodded.  
"I know..."  
Aiba smiled a little and sat down opposite to him.  
"So, then let me tell you his story or what I know of it," he said laughing and Ohno nodded staying silent while listening to Aiba's story.

"But that doesn't mean I can remember him. Why did he lie to me?" he asked afterwards, and Aiba rolled his eyes amused.  
"I think he didn't know any better. He was desperate. Desperate people do stupid things," he said smiling and Ohno pouted a little. That was no excuse!  
"I know... I know what you think Ohno. But people in love do the maddest things. Things they can't explain after they did it. That's normal and for your amnesia. Nino told me you had an accident one day, and I believe that you can't remember anything from before since then?" he asked. Ohno nodded in surprise.  
"How do you know?" he asked, and Aiba smiled ruefully.  
"The same thing happened to me a long time ago. I believe you take the medicaments they give you, and you go to the meetings regularly. Did you realise that whenever someone remembers something they change medication and the next week they have forgotten?" he asked, and Ohno nodded curiously. Now that Aiba mentioned it, it had seemed confusing to him, but he didn't think about it any further when it happened.

"Try to not take them anymore. It will help. And don't tell at the meetings that you don't take them or if you remember something. I did that, and it helped me a lot. If you have problems or if you need someone to talk to you can call me anytime," he promised.  
"Okay..." Ohno mumbled, and Aiba laughed before patting his shoulder.  
"I will go now so you have time for yourself. If you want to meet Nino again go to the Ballroom this Friday. He will wait there for you," he explained, and Ohno huffed. He didn't think that anything he would remember would make him want to go there.

#

Ohno didn't know if he could trust Aiba but in the end, he decided it wouldn't hurt to try. He didn't continue to take the tablets after their conversation. Ohno didn't like those anyway. So he went to sleep early this day and the next and the day after that. It was on the third night he realised he dreamt of things from the past.  
At first, he wasn't sure if those were real memories. But he presumed they were since Nino was in there really often. And he remembered about things nobody could have told him. He remembered about the taste of the jam Nino gave him and all the other treats from his world.

He remembered about songs they sang together and the way Nino pulled him over to the other world every time they met. He even remembered about the sweet kisses they shared under those rocks, the words of love and promises they shared and most of all Nino's taste and smell. Ohno felt empty inside when he woke up, and Nino wasn't there beside him. He realised he missed Nino and that the other was the reason he felt so empty, sad and alone most of the time. Ohno missed him more than he thought possible to miss anybody. He had been an idiot.

He had been so angry at Nino that time, and he had been unfair to him. It was dangerous for the other to seek him in the upper world and to meet him here. But he did, and Ohno just went and made a scene about trust and lies. He shouldn't have reacted so badly since Nino couldn't have acted differently. He realised that now.  
Friday was approaching fast, and Ohno was sitting nervously in his living room, looking at the clock with each passing minute. He left work early because he couldn't concentrate and thought about Nino all the time. Now evening and their appointment grew nearer and nearer, and he had to decide if he wanted to meet Nino or not. If he wanted to meet him, he had to get ready soon, and he didn't know what would be the best. It would be dangerous for Nino to be together with him but he missed him and wanted to see him. Most importantly, Ohno thought, he owed him an apology.

He also feared that Nino would try to meet him again and again if he wouldn't come to see him today. Ohno didn't know what kind of danger Nino would put himself in just to speak to him again. Ohno would rather face any danger with him together than let him be on his own again. So, in the end, he decided to go and got ready for the party. It wouldn't do if he were late as they guarded the upper world more strictly at the moment as they feared that someone would come again to live with them. It was all Nino's fault everyone was nervous here, and Ohno was somewhat proud of it. Even if he really shouldn't encourage Nino most probably.


	8. Chapter 7

The next few days Jun talked only with him when it was necessary. It hurt Nino to think he has lost one of his dearest friends. But he did understand him and hoped they could mend their friendship after he met with Ohno.  
Jun left early this Friday afternoon, and Nino smiled sadly. The younger one didn't talk to him at all today.

"He is just worried," Sho said, and Nino nodded.  
"I know."  
"He loves you."  
"And so do I. He is like a little brother to me, Sho. I swore that I wouldn't let anyone hurt him ever as he came to the orphanage. And now I am the one who hurts him the most. But I have to do this, and I hope that he will forgive me when this is all over."  
"He will if you are alive."  
Nino smiled and gave a nod. "I will be," he promised and Sho bit his lip so that he won't ask Nino to stay. Sho knew Nino wouldn't. He was stubborn like that. More than Sho ever could be himself.  
"He isn't the only one who will hate you if you don't," he said instead, and Nino just smiled.  
"I'm tough. Don't worry about me."  
Later that evening Nino stood nervously in the grand hall of the concert hall once more clad in Aiba's vest with the inverse matter inside. He didn't know if Ohno came but he hoped he would. Aiba promised him to speak with him, and he had to believe that he did succeed.  
His eyes swept over the people in the room in search for Ohno's sweet face. His heart did a strange jump when he saw him, and he forgot how to breath when Ohno looked his way and smiled.  
He smiled at him!

Nino just couldn't believe it. Whatever Aiba did to convince the other to come. It was a miracle.  
"Hey," was the only thing he could think of when he came to a stop in front of Ohno.  
"Hey," Ohno answered with an amused smile, and he even took one of Nino's hands in his.  
"I remember," he said, and Nino blinked.  
"All of it?"  
Ohno nodded and caressed his fingers slowly. "I met a man named Aiba and he spoke of you. First, I didn't want to listen to him, but I did and..." he trailed off and looked at Nino.  
"What?"  
Ohno shook his head and smiled.

"Doesn't matter," he said finally and before Nino could ask further questions he stood on his tiptoes to be able to reach him properly to be able to kiss him. Nino's eyes fell shut on their own as he felt the soft lips of the older on his.  
Finally, he thought and cupped his face with his hands.  
It didn't matter why Ohno could remember. Not now. The only thing that mattered were those lips on his and the hands on his back. As long as Ohno didn't let go everything was alright.

It was too soon when he lost the warmth again and for a moment he didn't know why Ohno let go.  
Confused he looked around freezing on his spot when he saw the security guards in the room. Ohno looked panicked himself and Nino tried to smile despite his fear.  
"They search for you!" he hissed, and Nino nodded.  
"I know." It was strange how calm he was. But Ohno had that effect on him even if he was flustered. And somehow he had known it would end like this.  
"It'll be okay. I just have to go. They won't hurt you. They haven't seen us, yet," he said, and Ohno nodded. He knew that Nino told the truth.  
"But..."  
"Meet me at our meeting place at midnight," he said and wanted to roll his eyes when he realised how cheesy that sounded. "Promise me," he said more urgently when he saw the men nearing.

Ohno nodded, and Nino smiled before he left for the balcony. Ohno followed him quickly and watched as he took off the inverse matter. Nino grinned at Ohno's panicked look and winked.  
"Would be helpful if you could bring that with you."  
Ohno nodded dumbly and watched while Nino left, still astonished at the way Nino could be a cheeky brat when faced with danger.

Nino was glad when he managed to escape unharmed taking a deep breath before he went to their meeting place. It wouldn't do them any good if he visited Sho. So he would wait at the mountain top.

#

It was dark when Ohno arrived, and Nino had to smile when he saw his face.  
"Hey," he greeted laughing when Ohno said the same word back.

They had grinned at each other before Nino began to pull Ohno to his side over like so many times he did before. It took him longer than in the past and in the end, he had to give up since he was afraid that he would lose his grip on the rope.  
"You got heavier," Nino groaned, and Ohno pouted a little at those words.  
"Am not... You are only scrawnier than before. If that is even possible. Let's change..." Ohno answered laughing again, and Nino nodded. He waited till Ohno stood on the ground safely and grabbed the rope harder when Ohno pulled him over for the first time. Being in the air like that was scarier than he had thought.  
"I'm impressed that you even thought of bringing a rope," Nino smiled wearing his jacket again. Ohno just shrugged and pulled him against himself when Nino was safely in the upper world.  
"What is it?" he asked, and Ohno pouted even more.  
"You talk too much," he said, in the end, putting his face in front of Nino's.  
Just as he opened his mouth to reply Ohno huffed annoyed and closed it with his own. It took Nino only a second to understand what Ohno wanted before he reciprocated. Only a few moments later he felt Ohno's hands under his shirt and was confused for a tiny moment.

Ohno was so fast. He hadn't thought that they would be doing this. Okay, Nino didn't even know if this 'this' was what he thought it was. His thoughts were interrupted again as he felt a tug on his belt and teeth on his lower lip.  
Oh, so it was what he thought it was. Now, even more eager, he let his hands wander and his thoughts flow away.

The only thing that crossed his mind, when Ohno helped him wearing his clothes again later, was that having sex while floating was strange, but pleasant at the same time.

Ohno looked at him smiling a little bashfully.  
"I love you," he said nervously, and Nino laughed a little.  
"Me too," he smiled happily taking Ohno's hand on his own.  
"We should go," he said and stood to tug Ohno with him.  
"Do you think that's a wise idea? Shouldn't you go back?"  
Nino shook his head and sighed.  
"I won't. I want to hold you just a little while longer. It'll be okay. There are many places where I can hide or change the worlds. Aiba would help too," he promised, and Ohno nodded once more.

#

They descended the mountain in silence. They didn't need words to tell themselves their feelings - the brushing of fingertips against hands or fingers or the touching of shoulders were enough. Even if Ohno sometimes whispered loving words into Nino's ear just to see the light blush on his cheeks.

Suddenly Nino stilled, and Ohno stopped right after. He looked at Nino in alarm while listening. Nino put his finger against his lips tugging him along slowly once more.  
Ohno grew nervous when the voices and steps grew louder. He wanted to shout and run, but then they would be found right away. So he tried his best to move fast but silent. Something he wasn't accustomed to in contrary to Nino.

It was totally Ohno's fault they heard them when he stumbled over a branch and cried out in fear. Nino stopped abruptly looking wide-eyed at him.  
"Shit!" he cursed tugging him only harder. "Faster."  
Ohno nodded running alongside Nino, who looked back a couple of times before swearing again.  
"Come on," he urged him on, and Ohno tried to run faster.  
"Help me," Nino commanded in the end as he took the inverse matter off. For a moment, Ohno was scared that he would leave him alone before he felt the tug on his hand yet again.  
"On my back, hurry!"

He nodded and Nino took off again as he felt Ohno on his back. He read once in a book that there was a hidden staircase between their worlds or something alike. A relict of old times before everything went amiss.

He hoped it was still there that they were too lazy to wreck it. He and Ohno together would be able to cross it. He was sure of it. It had to do with their gravities which could annul each other.  
He concentrated on getting there and not being shot in the process and wanted to weep with joy when he saw that it was, in fact, there. They didn't destroy it!

Ohno saw it too having to gulp as he saw the gaps between the steps. They were huge!  
"Wha-?" he began, and Nino shook his head.  
"No time to explain. Do you trust me?" he asked, and Ohno nodded.  
"I do."  
Nino didn't answer when he heard another bullet swishing beside them and jumped.

#

Aiba was still in his laboratory to do experiments with the pollen he got from Nino. He watched the flying fishes who surprisingly floated in the air even now and smiled a little.  
He was damn near a solution for people to consume the bees to be able to live in both worlds. They won't fly like the fishes did, hopefully, but stay on the ground.

He looked at the TV that showed a special report about the happenings right now and blinked in wonder about the commotion when he recognised Nino and Ohno on the screen.  
"What the hell?" he whispered shocked turning the volume up to listen more strictly to the coverage.  
His eyes got wider and wider as it went on and he searched fast for the notes Nino had left him. His research could - or rather had to - wait till he finished more important things.

He gave a cry of success when he found the notes and scribbled something down before he smiled and began to fill out a formula about wanting to have a patent on it. It was time to do so before the company would, and he was certain the company would get the complete notes from Nino when they caught him. Nino had no way to run anymore, and Aiba promised himself that at least he would be faster than them.

He just had to be careful so he wouldn't be too fast. The company had to think that they could make money out of Nino. Otherwise, they wouldn't give him the chance to get away.  
When he finished it, he decided it best to send it in the morning so it would be there in two days. Time enough to ensure Ohno's and Nino's safety but early enough that the company itself would be too late to hand in theirs.  
Now it was time to start again on the pill.  
He had to succeed not only for Nino but himself as well.

#

Nino released his breath as they landed on the first step and ran further. Sometimes he could hear them shooting at them. But he didn't allow himself to think even about it. He didn't know where to go because he wasn't dumb. Nino could see that they won't ever make it to his world as some parts of the construction were destroyed.  
All he thought about was Ohno and his will to take him somewhere safe. He just wanted to save Ohno.

Nino had to catch his breathe when they were in the middle and felt the tight grip of Ohno on his shoulders. He wanted to say something to calm him when a part of the stone they stood on broke apart, and he lost his balance.  
Nino could hear Ohno shouting when he lost his grip on him - or did Ohno let go? He couldn't say for sure. The only thing he knew for sure was that they were falling and that it could kill them.

It was then that he felt a tug when Ohno gripped his hand with one of his own while his other gripped the step with all his might.  
"Hold on tight," Ohno said, and Nino looked at him. He could hear the bullets again, and he swore that they were getting closer. He didn't know what to do.  
But he did know that they both would die if nothing happened now. He felt himself slipping from Ohno's grip and realised that this was the only way Ohno could survive. If he let go, Ohno would be able to hold on, and they would rescue him. He won't die.  
Nino didn't know which were the penalties for the people in the upper world who broke the law, but he hoped it wasn't the capital punishment.

"Don't you dare," Ohno said suddenly, and Nino focused his eyes on him.  
"I'm sorry," he mouthed before letting his grip lose. For a moment, Ohno succeeded in holding him up till he lost his grip on him and Nino fell.

#

"I'm surprised to see you here," Sho said amused, and Jun rolled his eyes. It was clear that Sho did expect him. He sighed looking at the floor.  
"I didn't want to come but..." he began looking up when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
"I know he is your friend or more your brother. And one doesn't want to be alone when such an important person is in danger," Sho nodded, and they stepped into the house to wait for Nino in there.  
"He promised me that he will come here as soon as he finishes. We should just wait. Do you want something to drink?" he asked, and Jun rolled his eyes before going into the kitchen to prepare drinks and something to eat.  
They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a moment before Sho sighed turning on the television to have something to listen to while they waited.

They talked about nothing at all till Jun hissed searching for the controller to turn up the volume.  
"Sho, that's Nino!" he hissed pointing at the screen.  
"What?" Sho looked also shocked. That couldn't be true. Why did things like that happen all the time with that boy?

Both watched as he and who they only could guess was Ohno were followed by men with guns and they hoped they would survive. And that Nino would explain what exactly happened if he came back. The screen went black suddenly, and Sho leant back swearing.  
"That's why I didn't want him to go," Jun said, and Sho nodded slowly. He had understood Jun's reason since the beginning after all.

#

It was worse than his fall from the ocean of one world into the one in the other but - and Nino didn't know if he was lucky or not - it didn't hurt as much as it did then when a tree stopped his fall enough so that he survived somehow. The last thing he saw were the stars twinkling above before he blacked out.  
By the time he woke again still stuck in the tree and succeeded in climbing down without falling, he decided it was not his lucky day at all. Everything hurt badly.  
He lost Ohno again, and now it would be for forever. He just knew it


	9. Chapter 8

He didn't even reach the town when he found himself yet again in a car of the company and sighed deeply. Yes, not his lucky day.  
"What is it this time?" he snapped grunting in pain when a fist connected with his stomach pretty hard.  
"Don't be so cocky. We have Ohno Satoshi, and you will tell us your complete formula if you don't want to be the cause of his death."  
Nino was tempted to laugh. He lost everything, and here he was threatened because of a fucking cream.  
"Okay," he spat searching for some paper to scribble down his notes before tossing it to them. Luckily he did remember all of it.  
"Here! Now let us go," he demanded and was surprised that he wasn't punched again.

"We will. But if we see you near him or above once again. You both will end dead." He nodded being glad when he was tossed out. He laid on the streets for a few moments catching his breath till he was able to get up again and went to see Sho.  
He needed a fatherly figure to cry on right now, even if he was ashamed to admit so.

#

"You're alive." There was a true wonder in Sho's voice, and he cracked a little smile.  
"Nothing there to kill me," he joked hissing when he was hit on the head, hard.  
"What the hell?! J?" he asked surprised, and Jun scoffed.  
"You are a complete and utter idiot. I should kill you and believe me I will succeed," he hissed, and Nino rolled his eyes. He was about to retort back when Sho got in between them.  
"Okay, calm down both of you. What happened exactly to you? We could see they were shooting at you and Ohno as you fled."

He sighed and sat down warily.  
"He remembered me, and we met. They searched for trespassers, and they found us. We fled but couldn't make it. He is safer there than here with me. So I let go, fell, landed on a fucking tree - the biggest one there, just my damn luck -, went to see you, got sacked by people from the company, gave them the real formula so they won't kill Satoshi and got finally here," he said in one breath burrowing his head in his hands.  
"Everything ended. I won't see him again or go back because if they ever find me doing something forbidden again, they'll kill us. And I don't want him dead. So that's the end. No happy ending for me," he mumbled, and Jun rolled his eyes getting them something to drink.

"Don't be so melodramatic. We said that it wouldn't end well. So you knew from the beginning."  
"But I hoped-"  
"...Yeah... It didn't happen you'll live", Jun said, and Sho sighed.  
"Jun is right. Drink your tea, eat some breakfast. Work is waiting for you," he smiled patting his shoulder.  
Nino sighed but nodded and got up to do as he was told. They were right. But that didn't make it any easier.

#

A few days later something alike an ordinary daily life found itself in Nino's life once more. He woke up, went to work and went to sleep again. It was a little bit easier now even if it still hurt to think of Ohno.  
But that was something he knew from before. He just didn't hope for a better life anymore, and that was better, surprisingly.  
Not having any hope didn't hurt as much as the disappointment when nothing changed. So he was on the streets after work to play baseball with the kids there once again after such a long time and realised he missed doing so in the last weeks.  
Nino had missed those little matches and talks with the children. They weren't as gloomy as the adults, yet. He knew, it would change someday, and his heart ached a bit at that thought.

After today's match, he said his goodbyes to the children sitting down on the stairs to enjoy the last sunlight for a bit. He looked up and watched the lights in the upper world.  
They twinkled like stars in the city that never seemed to sleep. He sighed and asked himself if Satoshi was awake at the moment and if he looked at them, too.  
He hoped he was okay at least.

He was surprised when he heard a voice beside him and looked to his left where it had come from.  
"Aren't you going home yet?" he asked smiling, and the boys shook their heads.  
"Mum said we don't have to be home early today since she has to work till late."  
Nino nodded and smiled as they lay their heads back to watch the sky, too.  
"It's so beautiful."  
"Indeed, it is."

"Hey, Nino?"  
"Mh?"  
"Do you think the lights hurt their eyes? They seem so bright."  
He laughed at that shaking his head.  
"Only if you look at them too long directly. A bit like the sun."  
The both nodded in awe, and he grinned a little amused at their looks.  
"The upper world is a paradise, right? It's so bright. Everyone has to be happy there..."  
Nino shook his head slowly as they watched him and smiled sadly. "I don't think so. Paradises don't exist. I believe that there are people who are happy, but there are as many who are lonely and unhappy," he said and stood up.

"Come on. I should send you both home as it's getting dark," he smiled and laughed when they sprang to their feet.

#

Aiba smiled happily in his room where he could change the gravity and hopped up and down when he realised that he could stay in both gravities on the floor. He laughed loudly when he floated in the middle after he jumped up exceptionally high.  
"I succeeded," he jubilated clapping his hands.  
He grinned getting out of his room before searching for his phone and dialling Ohno's number.

"Hey, Ohno," he greeted happily.  
"What do you want?"  
"I found the solution for you being happy with Nino," he smiled amused leaning back.  
"I gave you the flowers a while ago right?"  
Ohno hummed in agreement looking at them.  
"But their heads are hanging down. I should throw them away. They look so sad," he mumbled playing with the cord of his phone. He didn't want to throw them away since he thought that as long as Ohno had them, he could see Nino once again.

"I'll come over," Aiba grinned. He took his things leaving his house to visit Ohno.

Ohno looked at Aiba expectedly when he arrived later and tilted his head.  
"What is that?" he asked, and Aiba put some pollen inside the water with the flowers. He stirred it and smiled when the heads lifted again. It was always a miracle when things like that happened. Ohno looked a little confused looking at the flowers and back at Aiba.  
"Nino found that things can fly with the help of the pollen of the two-world bees, and I did some experiments on them with the research he left for me," he began and showed him some pills and explained what would happen if he took them.

"Do you want to try them and meet Nino?" he grinned, and Ohno nodded happily. It would be okay if he lived in the lower world. Nobody would search for him there, and he would be happy if he were with Nino. After all, nobody forbid him to change worlds only Nino.

#

Nino, Jun and Sho sat in Sho's living room after a tiring day of work - or not so much as they were left alone most of the time - and Jun said he wanted to eat a meal with all of them together.  
So he was preparing it while Nino and Sho were watching television.  
"Princess, I'm hungry. Hurry up!" he called for the fifth time when Jun walked into the living room to watch the game of ice-hockey - since he was the biggest fan out of the three - instead of cooking.

He groaned when Jun shushed him.  
"Shut up! Go and make it yourself. You won't die if you have to wait for a moment," he scolded glaring at him as Nino was about to retort.  
So Nino shut his mouth and was about to stand up to make the food himself. Even if Jun would kill him afterwards when he saw the top players making their next moves and he hoped that they would make a point when the television went black.

"What the hell?!" both said in unison staring first at each other before turning to the laughing Sho.  
"You should have seen your faces," he laughed, and they glared at him.  
"Why did you do that? We were watching the game. They were about to win. You can't turn it off when they are about to make a goal," Nino pouted, and Jun nodded mutely beside him.  
"You were bickering," Sho corrected them grinning a little.  
"I thought you wanted to meet an old friend."  
Sho stepped aside, and Nino blinked when he saw Aiba behind him.  
"How-?" he asked confused as hell.

"It's seldom to see you lost for words," Sho joked clearly enjoying this and Aiba laughed a little.  
"I did experiments with your formula just as I said I would. It's not perfect, yet, but I think that with your help it will be in no time at all," he began, and Nino shrugged helplessly.  
"When you consume these pills you can stay in both worlds, and you can even float in them if you want, see?" he grinned and made a little jump demonstrating how he was longer in the air than normally.

Nino laughed and embraced Aiba. He spun him around and grinned widely.  
"That's wonderful."  
"And do you know what's even better? I got the patent on our names before the company did. It's now officially yours, and they have to work with you if they want it. The cream, I mean."  
Nino opened his mouth once or twice as he couldn't say anything and Aiba's grin got even wider.  
How he managed it, Nino didn't know. But it had to hurt.

#

"And because I'm so good, I even got you a date. Ohno is waiting for you at the dance hall."  
Nino's eyes got even wider, and he laughed embracing all three before running off to meet with Ohno. And he was sure that he would think later about why and how Aiba and Sho did know each other.  
Satoshi was and ever will be more important.

He went on the balcony when he reached the building looking up nervously. He hoped that Aiba didn't mess with him.  
"Hey..." he heard Ohno's voice from behind after some minutes of nervous waiting. He turned around and was astonished when he saw Ohno standing in his world.  
"Aiba gave me something, and he said with its help I can be here for a few hours before I have to take it again," he smiled tentatively, and Nino took his head between his hands.  
"I didn't understand any of what he told me, but he said you would," Ohno trailed off and licked his lips nervously, "I can stay with you if that's okay with you..."  
Nino laughed and kissed his soft lips.  
"I would love it," he laughed and kissed Ohno again - this time deeper and longer.

He was the happiest person right now, and he knew that he would be in the future, too. The future would be good. He was sure of it.


	10. Epilogue

Ohno lives with me now. It is wonderful to spend my life with him by my side, and I am really happy that he thinks that it is easy to live in the lower world even with all the hardships we have to face here.

First, I thought it would be hard for him to get used to the life here but it is easy for him. As if he is born to live here. He looks more at home in my flat than he did anywhere else I saw him before.  
I am really happy about that.

With the help of Aiba, I not only succeeded to get the patent on that cream. I have more money now than I have ever had or can use. Now I use it mostly for changes in both of the worlds and it gets better with every day. Aiba, Sho and Jun help me with those changes as an association formed in the world above who thought our treatment unfair.

With time, I believe that this world will change for good, and that is a splendid thing to know. But that is a story for another occasion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for staying with me and reading this fanfiction till the end. Tbh it was the first story I ever wrote in English (not the first I decided to post but the first I wrote). It's not the best, and I think I would modify some parts now. But I'm generally happy with this.   
> Many thanks again.


End file.
